


Hands Off

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex Games, Denial, Dom!Rung, Established Relationship, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub!Wing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing agrees to go without self-servicing, figuring it will be easy since he has Rung to take care of him instead. Too bad Rung suddenly seems conveniently busy all the time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the nsfw sentence starter prompt on tumblr: “Please let me fuck you, I’ll do anything/I’ll be good, please” with Rung/Wing.

They’d agreed to the game in advance. Wing had thought nothing of it at the time – of course it wouldn’t be a hardship to forego self-servicing! He had his sexy psychiatrist to take care of all his needs, after all! And he liked taking care of the small orange mech’s needs too. So when Rung had made his request, Wing had consented without hesitation.

He was beginning to regret that unquestioning willingness now. Rung had been very obliging at first whenever he had come to him asking to interface, but then he’d started turning him down. He always had a perfectly legitimate reason: he had a time-sensitive case file to review, there wasn’t enough time to do what he wanted before Wing would have to leave, he’d just gotten a call that he was needed to talk Whirl down from festooning Swerve’s with hundreds of thin strips of foil tinsel. Wing bought it at first; that was, until he started noticing the glint in Rung’s optics as he made his excuses.

And he couldn’t even self-service to take care of his growing desire! As a flight frame he ran hot, and after only two days of this teasing he was already getting desperate. He struggled after every training session to calm his agitated systems, clouds of steam billowing off his boiling plating in the wash racks as he stood under a stream of the coldest solvent he could tolerate. An accidentally overheard lustful conversation in the halls left him gasping, vents blown open wide as he felt lubricants beginning to gather behind his panel and his spike straining to pressurize.

By the third day he was no longer asking Rung to interface with him, he was begging. But no matter how he phrased his requests, no matter how he argued with whatever Rung’s latest reason was that they would “just have to wait until a more suitable time”, his lover would not relent. He even managed to finagle staying overnight working in his office so Wing couldn’t try to persuade him when they were alone in their habsuite.

His sleep that night was fitful, his dreams full of erotic imagery. Wing woke on the fourth morning to the sound of a low, pitiful whine that he finally realized was coming from his own engine as he rutted fruitlessly against the blankets, his panel both thankfully and cursedly still closed. He was grateful for his foresight, having locked it before initiating recharge in case his things went the way they ultimately had.

Getting up didn’t relieve the pressure, and walking across the habsuite only stimulated his hypersensitive frame further. He could feel every current in the air brushing against him, every smooth glide of one armor plate against the others, and it was agony. Uncaring, he ran through the halls, barreling past several startled mechs as he headed directly for Rung’s office where he burst through the door, shaking.

“Rung! Oh Primus, I can’t take it another day, I can’t take it another minute Rung! Please let me fuck you, I’ll do anything, please!”

Rung smiled, slowly lowering the datapad in his hands before reaching up to remove his glasses. “Why don’t you start by coming in then, Wing? And shutting the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has the dubious honor of being the first nsfw piece of writing I ever posted. Meep.


End file.
